


Interrupted

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: What happens when the Sheriff interrupts Stiles and Derek?





	Interrupted

It had been a long night in a long string of nights, and all Sheriff John Stiliniski wanted to do was go to sleep. Thankfully Stiles said that he’d have the house to himself that way he wouldn’t have a group of loud teenagers to keep him awake. Although at this point, he figures once his head hits the pillow, not even an earthquake would wake him. So, when he hears odd sounds coming from Stiles room, he doesn’t hesitate to pull his service weapon.  


The door is open a crack so he calls out, “HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” as he barges in the room.  


“DAD!” Stiles squeaks.

From under a pile of blanks and a large figure, which rolls off his son covering his face while Stiles sits up trying to keep the comforter covering his lower half.  Doing so, he elbows the large mass.

“Oomph!” He growls from under the covers.

“Stiles?” John questions keeping his gun at eye level on the lump in the bed.

“It’s not what you think…maybe it is….I can explain.”

“Dam right, you are going explain. You and Derek have one minute to get dressed and meet me in the kitchen.” John holsters his weapon, grumbling to himself as he makes his way downstairs.

Derek and Stiles meander into the kitchen. Derek looks like something the cat dragged in, and Stiles looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. John is seated at the head of the table with is weapon placed strategically in front of him. Derek can smell the wolfbane bullets and decides to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

“Ah? Dad?” Stiles said cautiously, running his hand thru his hair.

“Sit!” John orders and then Stiles reluctantly takes a seat at the far end of the table. “I have a few questions, and I expect you two to tell me the truth.” They nod in agreement. “First. How long have you two been together?”  


“Since I got back a few months ago.” Derek answers.  


“How long have you been sleeping together?” John looks at Stiles.

“My birthday.” He croaks out.

“Alright. Does Scott, know about you?”

“He’s actually why we are together.” Derek blushes obviously remembering. “The pack threw me a welcome home party.”

“We were sort of kidnaped. It’s a long story.”

“Explain.”

“So, I went to loft expecting a pot luck type of gathering, not Derek standing in a circle of mountain ash and the loft door being locked behind me.”

“Why didn’t you just let him out of the circle?” John asks.

“A few days before Scott and I were talking. I told him that I was afraid to talk to Derek to tell him about my enormous crush on him. Mainly because I was scared that Derek would rip my throat out with his teeth if I did. With Derek in the circle, I knew wouldn’t get another chance.” Stiles tells the story reaching for Derek’s hand.

“The other side of this story is me talking to Lydia. I told her that I was afraid of what I might do to Stiles if he didn’t feel the same way. That’s how I ended up in the mountain ash circle.”

“I broke it with a kiss.” Stiles finishes the story.

“One thing we both agreed on was waiting till he was eighteen,” Derek adds assuring the Sheriff who watching them intently.

“Best birthday gift ever.”

“I just have three things to say. One, keep it PG13 in this house. Two, it’s about dam time. And three I love your son no matter who you love. Now if you’d excuse me, I’m going to sleep.” John says, taking his weapon with him as he exits the kitchen. “I owe Mellissa twenty.” Is the last thing Derek hears as the bedroom door is closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions and kudos welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
